The invention relates to infusion packages and particularly, but not exclusively, to infusion packages for coffee and to the manufacture of such packages.
Conventional infusion packages for tea or coffee comprise a porous-walled container into which has been charged the tea or coffee. In use such containers are immersed in hot liquid such as water. It is known to suspend an open container such as a bag in the liquid and this has been achieved using a hanging string. In other arrangements a filter bag is provided with holding members which enable the filter by to be supported from the rim of a container for the hot liquid. One such arrangement is described in EP-A-0463181. These known arrangement can be difficult to use and not straightforward to manufacture.